Underling
by Popsicle-Apocalypse
Summary: *Kplus: blood, violence * "Well done, underling," Undergrowth materialized right by Sam and placed a hand to her shoulder. She smiled at him and he smiled back, and for a moment, the only sounds audible were Danny's cries.


**A/N: idk man just consider this an AU thing where during the battle with Undergrowth Danny doesn't succeed in doing much or sth and Sam ends up being evil for a while longer ok**

**Warning: violence, blood ect., idk**

**Disclaimer: DP is owned by Butch Hartman thank**

* * *

_Underling_

Danny Phantom cringed when he fell to the ground once more, shakes racking his body. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to not freeze, when another vine came at his direction. Figuring he had no time to become airborne, he made a run for it instead, continuing to hug himself for warmth.

He looked over his shoulder just in time for the vine to snap at him, sending him flying a few feet. He got up wearily and glared at his opponent, who did nothing but laugh at him.

"Can you not fly or move any faster?" Undergrowth mocked, preparing another attack. Right when his arm went to smack Danny down, the younger boy turned intangible, shutting his eyes tight and hoping for the best. Although intangible, Undergrowth still felt the immense cold coming from the boy and flinched.

Danny smirked some, thanking his body temperature for being useful at least once during the fight.

"I control it, it doesn't control me," He muttered over and over, remembering Frostbite's words. He formed a ball of ice in his palm and pulled his arm back, ready to strike, but quickly let his arm drop when he looked up. "Sam?"

"Come rule with me, Danny," She said in a soft voice, "We don't have to be on opposing forces." She continued quietly, tilting her head.

Danny narrowed his eyes at her, holding his ground. She wasn't thinking straight. Of course she wasn't, her mind was being controlled. He shook his head and sucked in a deep breath.

"This isn't you, Sam." He declared, voice quivering slightly. He hugged himself again, trying not to let the cold bother him. His eyes turned bright blue and he groaned a bit before looking back up at his friend. He found no words to say, but when Sam suddenly came charging at him, he couldn't stop the words from fleeing his mouth. "Sam, stop!" He cried, easily dodging her attacks. She was still relatively new with her powers, so avoiding them was easy for the halfa. He continued trying to get to her, but eventually ran out of things to say.

He wouldn't attack her. Not in a million years. He had to keep running.

Where had Undergrowth gone, anyway?

Turning his head left and right, Danny stumbled over vines that covered the ground, trying not to trip and make a fool of himself.

"Undergrowth, get out here and fight me yourself!" He yelled, floating up. His fists suddenly glowed with a soft blue light, indicating a prepared ice attack ready for the green ghost.

He heard laughter, and noticed that, when trying to identify its source, it was actually coming from all around him. He turned around once more only to find himself facing Sam yet again. His hands immediately stopped glowing as he ceased his attack.

"Sam, please-" He barely had any time to get a complete sentence out before Sam launched plant stems the size of large metal pipes at him. His right glove got ripped and scratched his skin, causing him to lose some ectoplasm. He covered the cut with his other hand as he steadied his flying and went up to her slowly. They were inches apart, he noticed, and she wasn't doing anything. She must still be in there, he concluded.

She put her hand on his cheek and blinked a few times, as if waking up from a nap. Danny smiled, thinking she was fighting the mind control.

However, he was wrong. She clawed at his cheek and threw him down, creating a hole where he had hit the ground. She landed after him and walked up to the boy, watching him emerge from the crater with a hand on his head. He opened his eyes and glared at her, and she backed up a bit when she saw his eyes.

Realizing this, Danny stopped moving and calmed himself down, his eyes turning green once more.

"I'm not going to attack you," He said, putting his hands up in defense. Sam frowned and formed a fist, walking up to him. Her fisted hand started glowing hues of pink and green, and soon, she opened her hand and smiled.

"Undergrowth has told me about you," She said threateningly.

Danny hopped out of the hole and into the air.

"What does that even _mean_?!" He yelled, throwing his arms up, "You know pretty much _everything_ about me already! What could he have possibly told you that you're only _now _considering news?!"

Sam laughed, though it sounded empty and shallow.

Funny, Danny thought, she had always hated shallow people.

"He has told me of your ghost half," She clarified, pushing herself up with her vines.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You know everything about my ghost half," He muttered, not knowing where she was going with the conversation.

"I do. He simply reminded me." She told him showing the boy what had been in her fisted hand. He immediately flew backwards in defense, pinning himself against a tree.

"A b-blood blossom?!"

Sam smirked and flew closer to him.

"Sam, I-"

She put a finger to her lips and hushed.

"Sam!"

He was about to make a break for it when she had come to close, but she had him strapped to the tree now, vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

He covered his arms and legs in ice, but more vines made their way around him, and no matter how many times he broke out of her hold, she grew more plants to surround him within seconds.

They were incredibly close. Sam held a single blood blossom in her palm and with the other, she lifted his chin so that he was staring at her. The strain in his eyes told her he had given up on escaping.

He noticed that every time he broke her vines, she cringed slightly.

He didn't want to hurt her. Even if she wouldn't remember it afterward.

"That's it, finish him!"

Oh, there was Undergrowth.

"Watching on the sidelines, huh?" Danny said rather softly, hoping the enemy heard him. His focus was on Sam once more when she pushed his head back to her.

She hummed and let go of him, placing her free hand on her hip.

"I really can't make you eat this, can I? Although it would be most fatal on the way down, once its consumed completely, it will have no effect."

Suddenly, from behind her glowing figure, six or seven more flowers emerged. She controlled her vines and picked each flower before placing them all in her palm.

"How about a flower crown?" She wondered aloud.

Danny said nothing as he hung his head, his body every so often shaking and glowing blue.

She threaded the flowers onto a thin vine, their red aura mixing with that of the plant. She held her creation firmly in one hand and with the other, she grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head back, making sure he was looking directly at her.

He tried reasoning with her once more, but to no avail.

"Sam, please, I know you're in there."

She laughed again.

"I am, I am just a better version of myself." She scoffed.

Danny considered changing back, but then he'd be completely vulnerable to the mind control and Amity Park would be forever consumed by Undergrowth, and he couldn't let that happen. So he stayed put in her grasp, readying himself for the worst.

She gently placed the crown on his head, making sure it went all the way around, and watched as red smoke tainted his hair.

He let out a pained cry and his body shook more, but he was no longer cold. He yanked at the vines constraining him and tried to curl into himself, but he couldn't escape. A few petals of the flowers fell to his torso, leaving burn marks wherever they touched.

His entire form was nearly completely dissolved in red, and his screams continued until he gritted his teeth. He tried not to yell, but eventually he was shaking so horribly that he couldn't keep his mouth shut and the shrieks left him involuntarily.

"Well done, underling," Undergrowth materialized right by Sam and placed a hand to her shoulder. She smiled at him and he smiled back, and for a moment, the only sounds audible were Danny's cries.

He had been exposed for them for too long, he realized, as his body tried to change back. The blossoms' overwhelming power would not let him do so, though, so he was stuck in his ghost form until...

Well, he wasn't quite sure.

Suddenly, his screams died down, and Sam turned to him, leaving Undergrowth to other business of plant control.

She looked him up and down; his outfit was shredded and burnt and his hair was completely black, slightly tinged white at the ends. He looked up at her and she frowned, not having known he was still conscious. His left eye burned a bright blue while his right remained green. His ghost half was malfunctioning, she was sure of it. He mumbled something incoherent and his head lolled to the side. Surprised, Sam went closer to him. Upon further inspection, she noticed he was out cold.

A white light emitted from the bottom of his torso, and split into two separate rings, changing him back to Danny Fenton. Somehow, this sparked a memory in the mind controlled girl and her eyes widened. A hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had done.

"Danny," She whispered, placing a trembling hand to his cheek. When she got no response, she chocked back a sob as tears starting to blur her vision. She pulled him as close to her as she could with the restraints on him. She held him tightly, crying into his hair that, surprisingly, smelled of smoke and rose petals. She quickly removed the flowers from his head, destroying them in her palm, and resumed hugging him, not saying a word.

She heard the malicious laugh of Undergrowth in the distance, but ignored it.

She hated blood blossoms.


End file.
